pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go Moth Hero Pretty Cure!
Let's Go Moth Hero Pretty Cure! is a next gen of Moth Hero Pretty Cure. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Selene Gassan/Cure Vulana She is joyful and hyper girl which confuses a lot of people when they meet her parents. She is a part of the dance squad and also the drama club. Much like her mother she a large coffee drinker and hates getting up early in the morning unless it has something to do with her clubs she likes to sleep in which leads her be late to school half the time. In civilian form, she has waist length dark brown hair with a green headband and brown eyes. As Cure Vulana, her hair turns super pale green hair tied in a side ponytail and her eyes turn jade green. Chou Yamada/Cure Cosmos She is Selene's best friend who has a large love of butterflies and runs the critters club in school. She tends also be a helper at the observatory that her mother owns on the weekend. She is charming, fun loving, and adventurous girl. In civilian form, she has short curly scarlet hair and green eyes. As Cure Cosmos, TBA. Artemis Finn/Cure Lymantria A tough take charge attitude who is a model for sports wear. She just recently came back from America to take a vacation from modeling staying with her father. She strikes up a good friendship with Selene. She feels she has a lot to live up to since her mother, Akemi was such a great model though it seems her mother isn't putting pressure on her. In civillain form, she has long honey blonde hair and brown eyes. As Cure Lymantria...TBA Cure Dichomeris A quiet and lonely girl who tends to keep to herself except when she works at the observitory with Chou. She tends to do random acts of kindness when bored like leaving a cup of coffee for Selene on her desk or cleaning the classroom for a busy teacher. Prince Faucon Honda He is the mascot of the series. Villains Queen Monarch Prince Viceroy Zebra Gossamear Skip Dark Butterflies They are the monsters of the day. Items Mothrens They are the henshin items of the series. Family Usagi and Ayumu Gassan They are Selene's parents. Tsuki Gassan She is Selene's younger sister born later in the series. Akemi and Hunter Finn They are Artemis's parents who met on a modeling gig in America and they hit it off. Akemi now works as a school teacher while Hunter is a stay at home dad now that he is older. Michael Finn Artemis's step brother who always keeps an eye out for her. Students and Staff of Kieseki High School Episodes # Awesome, I am a hero! Cure Vulana is born!-When Selene was running late for practice she finds a moth prince, Faucon. # I will help my friend, cure or not! Cure Cosmos is born! # The tough model is our next Teammate! Cure Lymantria is born! # Do I have to be a hero? Cure Dichomeris is Born!